paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Legionnaire
"Legion Security: They're here for you!" :- Holo-propaganda slogan, Rome Megasprawl Tactical Analysis * Pay us and We'll Be There: The Legionnaire is, in the loosest sense of the word, a policeman. In actuality, they are thugs hired to keep order in the Sprawls by the Syndicate. Loyal only as long as the money is flowing, Legionnaires are brutal but effective. * Stay Over There!: Legionnaires are armed with gyrojets, which do more damage the further away an enemy is from them. Thus, it is in your best interest to keep your enemy at arm's length to better deal with them. But that's what the rabble is for, right? * Stop Right There!: In addition to this, the Legionnaire can use their "pilum" grenades to slow and damage enemies. This is best used with other Legionnaires to pick off infantry while they try to run up to you, or try to run away from you. *'Keeping Them From Getting Here': Veteran Legionnaires tend to earn more than fresh recruits. Most of them put a substantial portion of this pay into purchasing better equipment for themselves, particularly stocks of explosive gyrojets. Apart from being more damaging, they are also quite effective for sprawling foes. Background "Sure, I can take care of your little problem. But it will cost you more than a few clams, see?" :- Legionnaire For the last twenty years, Legion Security has been the single largest private military contractor in the world. That simple statement fails to fully encompass the gravity of the situation. Though there has never been a formal third-party count of Legion security employees, there is evidence that indicate there may be as many as half a million Legionnaires. Legionnaires are soldiers, police and corporate enforcers in equal measure, and are in many ways the glue that hold together the Sprawls and prevent them from descending (completely) into anarchy. There are places in the world, places far removed from the rule of law under the Allies or the Soviets, where the Legionnaire is the basic unit of law, justice and security. This is quite a terrifying thought. Legion Security is ubiquitous. Anyone can hire them, for the right price, and they are bound by only one simple rule; they cannot be contracted to attack other Legion Security personnel. As they are more or less the only show in town in the Sprawls, they play a vital role in keeping the vast number of subsidiaries from tearing each other to pieces in constant corporate warfare. However, their missions are not limited to internal protection. The Syndicate itself can call upon these tech-warriors for offensive action; be it crushing a corporate rival in a "hostile takeover", finishing off the bankrupt remains of a local government falling before the advance of the Sprawls or dealing with nosy Interpol agents looking too deeply into Syndicate interests, Legionnaires live up to their motto: "Travel the World, Meet Interesting People, and Kill Them." Legionnaires are iconic of the Syndicate in more ways than one. Technologically, Legionnaires are like nothing the world has ever seen before. Their lightweight ceramic bodysuits provide protection comparable to Peacekeeper Assault Armour for a fraction of the weight, while their gyrojet rifles pack the longest effective range of any assault rifle in the world. Incorporated into the helmet's visor is an advanced Heads Up Display, low-light, thermal, motion tracking and electromagnetic vision settings, and a Micro-Soft issued to each soldier contains a lifetime of knowledge for the use of this technology. However, the Legionnaires also do justice to the Syndicate's brutal "got mine" philosophy and ruthless lack of ethics. The average Legionnaire is little more than a thug in turquoise armour, gleefully enforcing the will of their corporate masters with no regard to the suffering they leave in their wake. More than anything, Legion Security stands as proof of an old truism in the corporation; Not only will people do anything for enough money, they'll do it "gladly". Just the Stats Category:Units